Episode 3622 (31st December 2003)
The day of Tricia's departure arrives, and she finds herself being asked to stay by Alan and Diane. Despite the raging storm, she is insistent on leaving. Meanwhile, Ashley and Louise find themselves in mortal danger when they return from a night out. Plot Marlon has fallen asleep and is awoken by Daisy banging around. Louise meets Edna in the shop. Katie tries to help Donna pick out a dress for her birthday party. Daz helps Andy get the animals in the barn. Charity is sympathetic towards Marlon when he tells her that Tricia has left him. Jack arrives to help Andy and Daz with the animals. Tricia's bedroom is leaking. Diane points out The Woolpack roof has never been the same since she blew it up with fireworks. She tries to convince Tricia not to leave, but Tricia is adamant. Bob, Viv and Scott set up for Donna's party. The customers are shocked when Chas reveals Tricia is leaving - Jarvis points out that she'd never get a taxi whilst the storm continues. Ashley offers a hand to Steph, she rejects him. Ashley gets uncomfortable when Emily and Ethan ask where he's going. Marlon writes his letter to Tricia but scrunches it up. He gets a new idea but as he's writing, the power goes out, but as he asks for it to come back on, it does. Alan asks Tricia not to go. The startled cows begin running around the barn at Butlers Farm. Zak brightens Charity's spirits. Marlon watches Tricia leave the B&B, however a power pole explodes and falls behind him. Ashley and Louise are forced to take a different route to the village after the fallen power pole blocks the road. Sam and Lisa steal food from Donna's party. The startled cows stampede and smash through the gate, escaping the barn. The power goes out in The Woolpack. Ashley swerves to avoid a tree in the road and crashes the car through the fence and off the bridge. The car bounces from side to side on the grass and over rocks, and splashes into the river. Cast Regular cast *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Edna Birch - Shirley Stelfox *Louise Appleton - Emily Symons *Emily Kirk - Kate McGregor *Ashley Thomas - John Middleton *Donna Windsor - Verity Rushworth *Katie Addyman - Sammy Winward *Darren Eden - Luke Tittensor *Andy Sugden - Kelvin Fletcher *Charity Tate - Emma Atkins *Jack Sugden - Clive Hornby *Diane Blackstock - Elizabeth Estensen *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Tricia Dingle - Sheree Murphy *Scott Windsor - Ben Freeman *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Viv Hope - Deena Payne *Steph Stokes - Lorraine Chase *Jarvis Skelton - Richard Moore *Pearl Ladderbanks - Meg Johnson *Ethan Blake - Liam O'Brien *Laurel Potts - Charlotte Bellamy *Alan Turner - Richard Thorp *Robert Sugden - Karl Davies *Victoria Sugden - Hannah Midgley *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Shadrach Dingle - Andy Devine *Debbie Jones - Charley Webb *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Chloe Atkinson - Amy Nuttall *Len Reynolds - Peter Martin *Sydney Woolfe - Nathan Gladwell Guest cast None Locations *Holdgate Farm - Kitchen and hallway *Emmerdale Village Store & Post Office - Shop floor *Main Street *Mill Brook Cottage - Front garden, living room and kitchen *Butlers Farm - Katie's room, yard, kitchen and living room *The Woolpack - Tricia's room, public bar and kitchen *The Grange B&B - Guest lounge *Unknown roads *Wishing Well Cottage - Living room/kitchen *Café Hope - Outdoor seating area *St. Mary's Church - Nave/altar Notes *Diane Blackstock references to Episode 2432 (20th October 1998) where The Woolpack was blown up by fireworks. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 9,993,000 viewers (16th place). Memorable dialogue Donna Windsor: "God, your dad is quite fit for his age, ain't he!" Victoria Sugden: "You're so sad." Category:2003 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes